Orphans
by Paper Pieces
Summary: I feel you there / I feel a bond / A strange bond /... / I am you / You are me / We are both orphans / Of that world...(Sequel to "How can this be normal")


A/N- I never intended to write anything sequel-ish to "How can this be normal", in fact the word sequel makes me slightly nauseous, but this flowed from me after reading "Unbreakable" by Chya (my favorite fanfic author to date). This goes along with the theory that Jesse was very introvert coming into MX (refer to above story for details). And for anyone who cares, I'm not really sure why I keep writing Shalimar poems when I don't think of her as very creative. Perhaps my subconscious thinks that deep down poetry is how Shalimar expresses her caring side. Or maybe I'm just crazy. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

Orphans

By Paper Pieces

Even though you're quiet

I know you're there

But you don't

You don't know you're there

You don't believe you exist

You don't want to exist

There is no courage 

where you are

Only a faint energy

of surrender

But if I know you

and I do

You will astound me

~*~

You ask what you are

You know you're a creature

An ugly one

Evil

Hellish

You know you should be locked away

You know that's why you're here

If you know that 

You know nothing

~*~

Show me who you are

I wish to know

Why are you scared

Why do you hide

Can you not trust

You may be meek

You may be weak

You can be strong

You can be brave

Can you not trust

~*~

You live in fear

In your solitude

Isolated from the world

A world you think 

will give you up

Like your other one did

in boredom

in disgust

in fear

You don't want to be 

the world's orphan

~*~

Look at me

I feel you there

I feel a bond

A strange bond

Can you feel it

It runs from me

to you

I am you

You are me

We are both orphans

Of that world 

Here we are 

together

I have you 

Will you have me

~*~

         Jesse smiled as he walked down the long Sanctuary hallway. He could remember the feelings he had when he found the first poem on his bed. He remembered the tingling in his chest as he read the simple words on the paper. They had struck a strange chord in his heart. They felt pure and stripped of fanciness that might clutter the point. They said everything he needed someone to say. They answered every question he had. 

In those moments when he received the small works, he knew that even though he didn't put himself out there, someone knew him and wanted to help him. They kept him from retreating into the background and dissipating into the nothingness he thought he belonged to. As they continued to come, he suddenly felt more and more understood, like someone cared, which, due to his early life experience, seemed so foreign.

         Although she never admitted it, he knew the feral had written them. He had felt the bond between them, the bond of being different. It had been that poem that gave him the courage, the drive, to look her in the eye, for the first time, and smile. The smile she returned, one of joy and relief, was enough of a confession, as was every hug, every joke, every word, every look she gave him thereafter. It was the first step of the powerful friendship they had forged together. 

         As he reached his destination, he tucked the thin sheets of folded paper into his jacket pocket. Relaxing his muscles, he exhaled a long breath, expanding the molecules of his body and clothes. Easily he slid through the solid wood structure, past the locked door. 

         The bedroom was practically bare. With the exception of a small pile of clothes and the light flowery scent on the air, the room appeared to be hardly used at all. 

He crept carefully to the side of the made bed. Gently, he pulled the paper from his pocket and looked over them again. In a way, he was sorry to see them go. Even now they were a source of comfort and assurance in his life. 

But he knew that there was a better use for them. 

He placed them delicately on the pale green sheets near the pillow and turn away to leave. With one final glance, he smiled again to himself and phased back through the door. 

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse."  

Jesse turned in surprise and slight shock, fearing he'd blown the secretive act. 

Shalimar smiled as she sauntered up the hallway. "How many times do I have to tell you? Use your powers for good, not a free peep show."  

Jesse face tinted red with embarrassment as the feral stopped in front of him. "I wasn't, really." 

"Right."  Shalimar rolled her eyes at him playful as she nudged his shoulder. "You could at least make sure Emma's in there before you go phasing through the door." She chuckled through her words. "Come on. Adam's got her in the med lab, giving her the good and bad mutant lecture. We can watch from the upper window."  

He watched as she extended her slender hand to him. Without hesitation he took it, gracefully moving it up and around to rest in his forearm. Linked arm in arm, the two began to walk down the hallway, together, toward their future friends, future battles, and future triumphs.  


End file.
